


Awesome Fashion

by shadow_lover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Extra Treat, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Chris buys Yuri a present, just because.





	Awesome Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box, chromyrose! Hope you enjoy :)

The sunglasses are enormous. They black out half his face, and the rims are twice as thick as they really need to be, and they’re _leopard print_. Utterly enraptured, Yuri leans over the bathroom sink to admire the way they look on him. 

“You like them?” Chris asks from across the room. Yuri can see him in the mirror—leaning against the door, arms crossed. Weirdly smug. His eyes, as far as Yuri can tell from the angle, are _not_ on his face.

“They’re so fucking cool.” Yuri tilts his head, half-turns—there. He smirks. That’s the angle he wanted. “Where did you find them? They’re _awesome_.”

Chris laughs. “Do I get a thank you?”

There is no doubt in the way his voice lowers whether that is an innocent question. Yuri touches the frame of the glasses, adjusts them, and stares at Chris through the dark lenses and the mirror. So much plastic and glass between them, so much space in the wide empty bathroom—yet so little.

It had started months ago. Maybe. Chris flirted, but Chris flirted with everyone, so that didn’t mean anything really. And maybe that’s why Yuri tried pushing back—figuratively—literally—he just wanted to see photos of Chris’s cat—because with Chris, it’s a game.

Only now, they’re both playing to win.

Yuri adjusts the glasses again and turns. He waves his phone. “Take a picture of me.”

There’s a click echoing through the tiled room: Chris locking the door before he crosses over. He takes the phone from Yuri’s hand. Their fingers don’t even touch, but Yuri’s suddenly so _warm_ , and Chris is suddenly so _tall_.

Chris reaches out slowly. Like he thinks Yuri might flinch back. But Yuri doesn’t flinch from anything, so he stands stock-still and tries to remember to breathe as Chris’s fingers graze his jaw, trace down his neck.

“The lighting’s better this way,” Chris says, like he needs to explain why he’s taking Yuri by the shoulder and pushing him around.

“Just use a filter,” Yuri starts to say, but he can’t finish the last word because Chris is suddenly a whole lot less far away, because Chris’s mouth is on his. Because they’re kissing, and it’s wet and hot and what the fuck, they’re _kissing_.

Chris’s every movement is unbearably slow, as he presses in, as he pulls away, leaving Yuri breathless in his fogged-up leopard print sunglasses. As he runs his thumb over Yuri’s lower lip. As he leans back, brandishes Yuri’s phone, and chirps, “Say cheese!”

Yuri growls, and shoves his hand over the lens just in time to cover the flash. “I changed my mind,” he says. “No pictures.”

And he drags Chris in for another kiss.


End file.
